


Broken Hallelujah

by lostinthenight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Father/Son Incest, Forced Bonding, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthenight/pseuds/lostinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Doom son is an omega so he sells him to Taskmaster and that is were the trouble starts. Tony is a abusive mate who gets joy in hurting his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark abusive Taskmaster. Listen to the warnings. This is my first alpha and omega story.

It was a cold night in Latveria when Alexander was packing his back back. His dad was kicking him out and sending him to America. His father came in to the room and started yelling at him. Alex looked up with fear in his eyes. Yes your highness I am hurrying. Dr. Doom tired of waiting grabbed his arm and they headed for the helicopter. Alex climbed in and his father sit beside him. He stared out the window and thought about what had happened. Dr. Dooms partner Loki had just given birth to a new son an alpha so his father had no use for a useless omega. He felt a tear run down his face. His dad was taking him to America to meet an alpha who was going to buy him. His dad only told him he was a wealthy mercenary and would take care of him. His thoughts were disturbed when when the helicopter landed at the Latveria building in New York. His dad grabbed his arm and they headed inside. There two betas waiting inside. His dad said they were going to spend a week here for him to learn how to be a proper omega. One of the betas handed Doom a collar which he put on Alex and locked it. Doom had promised he would be a virgin to the guy so he monitored the training and he only trusted betas to work with. They lead him in to a room and Doom told him to present himself. Alex stood there confused until Doom knocked him to the floor. "Now get on your hands and knees put your head down and spread your legs. He was embarrassed but did as he was told. "Now when your alpha tells you to do that you will know what to do. Your job is to serve him and meet his need.He can take whenever where ever he chooses. Now stand up time for dinner rules." They walked into the dinning room and they all sit down. Alex sit in a chair and Doom looked angry "What do you think you are doing? Now get on your knees beside me. Omegas are not allowed to sit at the table with a group of alphas unless your master says it is ok. Understand me?" Alex shook his head yes. Doom and the rest started eating. He handed Alex a plate of food and made him eat on the floor. After dinner Doom took him up to the bedroom and dismissed everyone else. "I'm going to teach you how to give oral since you are a virgin I won't touch you back there. Now drop to your knees in front of me." Doom undid his pants and dropped them to the floor and pulled out his throbbing cock. "Take me in your mouth and suck." Alex swallowed and took his father in his mouth. Doom pushed down on the top of his head making him gag as he hit the back of his throat. Alex rubbed the base of his member with his hands. Doom let go of his head and sit down. Doom moaned Alex felt his dads knot rising and he tried to pull off but Doom held his head down. Dooms knot swelled in his mouth. Alex could not move his mouth as jets of his dads seed spilled down his throat. "ooh god son you are amazing at sucking cock. You are going to do this for me until I sell you." Doom was lost in pleasure while Alex was suffering his jaw hurt and the cum was making his stomach hurt. His dads knot finally went down and he pulled off. Alex dropped to the floor. He could not help himself he threw up all over the floor. Doom realized what happened and grabbed his sons head pushing it down in the vomit. "you will not disrespect an alpha by throwing up his seed now lick it up." Alex sobbed as he cleaned up the mess. When Doom was happy the mess was clean they went to bed. The same routine went on for the next few days.On Friday morning Doom woke Alex up early and sent him to the shower when he was clean. A beta hair stylist came in and styled his long black hair. Doom gave him a new tunic. It was green with gold accents. He looked in the mirror. He looked nice. The boarded the helicopter and headed for his new masters home. 

They arrived a few hours later. They landed at a nearby airport and took a limo the rest of the way. They stepped out of car and a man opened the door. He was tall about six foot three and covered in muscle. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He walked over and shook hands with Doom. My name is Tony. Doom grabbed Alexs shoulder this is my son Alex. Tony walked around Alex looking him up and down. He smelled his neck and replied "He will work just fine. Lets go inside and discuss the details." They walked inside and sat at the table. Alex keeled on the floor beside his father and stared at the floor. He was told to never interrupt alphas when they were discussing. Tony said "The price you said when we talked the last time is fine." Tony handed Doom a stack of bills and he counted them. Do you have a collar for him? Tony nodded and walked into the living room and came back with a gold collar. I will get tags made tomorrow after we are bonded. Doom unlocked the collar and Tony put a new one on him. Doom stood up and shook Tonys hand. Take care of my son and may you two have a happy life together. Doom turned around and took one last look at his son kneeling on the floor and left. The limo pulled away and Tony told him to stand up. You are on the little side. Are you hungry? Alex looked up at him and said yes in a quite voice. Tony placed two plates of food on the table and Alex keeled down beside him. Tony looked pleased and told him "you are trained well" Tony handed him a plate of food and he ate. After they were done Tony lead him to the living room and told him to sit on the floor. We are going to discuss my rules for you. First rule you will only speak if I speak to you first. Second rule you will present yourself to me when ever I ask whither you are in the mood or not. Third rule when I take you out in public you will be on a leash and will not talk to anybody or look at anybody. The final rule is you must always sit on the floor the only time you are allowed on furniture is when we are in bed together. The only exception will be when you are in pregnant. If you disobey any of my rules I will punish you as I see fit. Know I am going to watch tv. About an hour later Alex fell asleep on the floor. Tony kicked him and he yelped "Go to the fridge and get me a beer." Alex went and brought him a beer and sit back down without saying a word. They watched TV for a few hours and then Tony decided they were going to go and work out. They got in the car and headed for the gym. When they got there Tony leaned over and licked the side of Alexs neck. Know people know you are claimed. They went inside and Tony started working out. Alex stayed on his knees. A bulky alpha came over and started messing with Alex. Hey cutie want to go to the locker room with me? I will show you a good time. My knot will look good in your tight little hole. Tony walked over to the alpha and pushed him against the wall. "Get the hell away from my omega before I kill you." The other alpha walked away with his head down. Tony grabbed a towel and dried off. They headed back to the car. Tony kissed his neck and opened the door for him. He allowed him to sit in the front seat. They headed home. 

Alex looked over at Tony his muscles glistened with sweat and he smelled amazing Alex blushed as he realized how turned on he was by Tonys smell. He could feel the slick starting to wet his underwear. Tony noticed the smell and looked over at him "I think its time we headed inside and started bonding." He could feel his cock growing harder as he smelled the omegas slick. Tony carried him inside and they went upstairs. Tony sat him down and they started undressing. Alex could not help but stare at Tony's muscles and his heavy cock hanging there. Tony noticed and smiled "Like what you see baby?" I do he said as he blushed. Tony said "get on the bed and present yourself to me" Alex climbed on the bed and got on his hands and knees for Tony. Tony came up behind him and ran his fingers down Alexs pale thighs. Alex moaned. Tony pressed one finger against Alexs tight wet hole. Alex moaned as Tony slid a finger in. It burned a little but felt amazing. "You are so tight I can't wait to knot you." Tony pressed in another finger and Alex gasped and said it burns. "Just breath baby it will be ok." Tony pressed in a third finger and Alex moaned as he came on the bed. Tony laughed and pulled out his fingers. Alex felt empty. Tony lined his hard member up and started pushing in slowly. Alex yelped at the stretched it burned. Tony rubbed his back and said "Relax baby it will feel good in a few minutes." Tony got all the way in and paused so Alex could get used to him. Alex bucked his hips against him to get him to move. Tony started a slow pace. Alex was sweating and panting as Tony picked up the pace. Alex screamed as Tony hit his prostate Tony changed angles and kept hitting his prostate. Tony paused he felt his knot starting to rise. "I'm fixing to knot" Alex yelled in pain as he felt the knot enter him. Tony gave one more thrust before the knot locked them together. Tony reached up and pushed Alexs hair aside and bit down hard on his neck breaking the bonding gland. Alex screamed and tried to crawl away. Tony held his hips tightly and started licking up the blood from the wound. Tony helped them lay on there sides. Please pull out it hurts Alex said weakly. "I can't until my knot goes down in about four hours. Just relax I'm here with you." I'm really sleepy. Alex cuddled closer to Tony trying not to move the knot. "Just go to sleep its ok." Alex fell asleep. Tony studied his claim mark. The bleeding had stopped and a nice bruise had formed around the edges. Tony moaned as he felt each release of his seed into his mates tight hole. He fell asleep. he woke up a few hours later and his knot started to deflate. He pulled out and looked at Alexs hole. It was red and swollen with his seed trickling out. Alex woke up and groaned I'm sore.Alex could not believe that he was now mated and belonged to this dangerous man. Tony went to the bathroom and got a wash cloth and started wiping alexs butt and thighs removing the mess. After he was finished he dropped the rag to the floor and climbed in bed and snuggled up to his partner. They were both tired and worn out. Alex passed out first and Tony followed a few minutes later. 

They woke up the next morning and Tony was hard. He pushed Alex to the floor waking him up. "Get on your knees and suck me."Alex closed his eyes and took Tony in his mouth. He could only get about half of him in is mouth so he rubbed the base with his hands. "god you look good sucking my cock. I'm going to knot in your mouth." Alex saw the knot rising but Tony held his head down. Alex thought to himself not again he pulled his head away at the last minute and Tony sprayed his face with his seed. Coating his hair and face. Since he was not inside anybody the knot went away. Alex realized he just screwed up and curled in a protective ball on the floor. Tony did not say anything he stood up and put his pants on. He reached down and grabbed Alexs arm forcing him to stand up. He grabbed him by the shirt and said you will pay for that. He picked him up slamming him against the wall. Alex screamed he fell to the floor and tried to crawl away. Tony grabbed him pulling him back up he pushed him against the wall and slapped him across the face several times. Alex lost count as his vision blurred. He felt his knees go weak. He was trembling and crying. He had blood running down from his split lip. Tony let him fall to the floor and kicked him a few times in the stomach. He left Alex curled up on the floor. He walked out and slammed the door. Alex tried to sit up but everything hurt. He pulled up his shirt, his stomach and chest were bruised. He laid back down and cried. He thought about his family he was a royal and now he is being treated worse then the servants. Tony returned about an hour later and looked down at Alex who trembled when he saw him. he reached down and helped him stand up. Alex yelped as he stood up. Tony led him to the bathroom and told him to shower. Alex started undressing as Tony watched. He left for a minute and Alex looked in the mirror. The side of his face was bruised, his eye swollen shut and his lip was split.Tony returned a few minutes later and climbed in the shower with him. He pushed him gently against a wall and spread his legs. He felt Tonys cock against his entrance. Alex cried out as he was entered. Tony was not gentle this time. Tony only lasted a few minutes this time before he knotted. Alex whined as the knot stretched him. Tony reached over and turned the water off and they stood there locked together for about an hour before Tony could pull out. "I can't wait till you go into heat and I can get you pregnant." Tony climbed out and told him to clean up. Alex turned on the water and washed his hair and winced as he washed his bruised body. His ribs really hurt. He washed the cum and slick of his thighs and legs. He stood there for a few minutes and enjoyed the water. He climbed out and got dressed. He combed his hair and headed to the bedroom. He laid on the floor in the corner. Tony was having a dinner party and he was told to stay in the bedroom. Alex could here them downstairs laughing and having fun. A few hours later Tony came upstairs and woke him up. he dragged him downstairs and made him clean up the mess they had made. Alex was slow he hurt. He collapsed on the floor and Tony just laughed leaving him there. Tony headed to the living room and passed out on the couch


	2. Almost perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to look up for Alex and he gets his first heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay my computer crashed and i lost my files.

It has been six months since Alex was mated with Tony three months since he had been punished. Alex spent his days trying to avoid Tony. He knew Tony did not love him. He would lock Alex in a bedroom and bring girls home every few days. He liked beta girls. He said they were less needy then omaga's. Alex would sit against the door and listen to Tony with the beta girls and he would cry. This was his mate. The one that was supposed to love and protect him. Instead he beat him and cheated on him. He listened to the beta girl scream with pleasure and he felt the tears run down his face. Tony never tried to make me feel good like that. He was rough and uncaring. He heard them redress and start talking, He heard the girl ask. Do you have a mate if not I am willing to be your mate. Tony replied I have a mate and plus I cant bond with a beta. Is that why you wont knot me? I have been sleeping with you almost a month now and you still refuse to knot me? Tony said I cant knot a beta only an omega. Your body is not meant to handle it. It would hurt you. The girl said back. I am tired of being a toy so I am out of here. She left and Tony sighed. Alex quickly moved to the corner and sit on the floor. Tony opened the door and came in. He walked over to Alex and knelt down beside him. He ran his hand along Alex's face I am sorry I have been cheating on you. You deserve to be treated better. I had the cook prepare us a special dinner and I thought we could have dinner on he deck and watch the sunset. He took Alex's hand and helped him up. He lead him to deck and pulled out a chair for him. Here you can sit in a chair for dinner. The cook brought them dinner and poured the a glass of wine. The dinner was really good. Tony started talking. You have lost the spark you had when you came here six months ago. What is missing in your life? Alex thought for a minute. I am bored all I have to do is watch TV. I have not been out of the house since I came here. When I was in Latveria I used to read play with my telescope and study the stars. You can read Tony asked? Yes sir my dad showed me to read write and Science. Tony reached across the table and took Alex's hand. Tomorrow I will take you into town and I will get you some stuff for you to do. After they finished eating Tony took him by the hand and lead him back inside and they went upstairs. Tony wrapped him in a hug and started kissing his neck. I want to make you feel good. All this time it has been about me and my pleasure. He sat on the bed and Alex started undressing slowly for Tony teasing him. After he was done he climbed on Tony's lap and started kissing him. He could feel Tony's hard member against his butt. Tony rolled him over on the bed and started kissing him on his chest and working his way down. Alex moaned as he kissed the head of his member. Tony slipped one finger in Alex's tight hole. Alex moaned as Tony slipped in a second finger opening him up. Alex trembled Please Alpha I need you inside me. Tony pulled his fingers out and took off his pants. He rolled Alex over on his back Alex spread his legs and Tony lined himself up and pushed in. Alex moaned as Tony set a slow and gentle pace. He leaned over and kissed Alex gently. Alex wrapped his legs around tony's waist as Tony his his prostate. Tony picked up the pace aiming for his prostate. Alex squirmed below him. Tony felt his knot rising and Alex whimpered as it entered him. Tony gave a few more thrust before the knot locked them together. Tony laid down on him and started kissing him gently. He slipped his tongue in Alex's mouth and started exploring. Alex thought to himself this is the first time Tony has really kissed me like this. Tony moved from kissing his mouth to his neck. he kissed then sucked and left a bruise. Tony whispered I love you. Alex was shocked but he whispered back I love you. They laid there in each others arms until Tony's knot went down. Tony pulled out and cuddled up next to Alex and the fell asleep. 

They woke up around eight the next morning and had breakfast. Tony let him sit at the table with him. After breakfast Tony told him to dress nice cause they were going into town. Alex dressed in the green and gold tunic that his father had given him. He brushed his hair and put on a green and gold headband that went nice against his long black hair. He left the bathroom and went to meet Tony. Tony saw him and wrapped him in a hug. You are so cute. They walked to the car and Tony opened the door for him. They drove the twenty minutes into town and Alex was having fun looking out the window at the scenery. It is so pretty here. Tony looked over at him and smiled. That is why I moved here it is quite and private. If you continue and behave there is a cool theme park about an hour and half from here. I will take you to in a few weeks. That would be fun Alex replied. They arrived in town and the first stop was a book store. they went inside and Tony helped Alex pick out some books and a tablet. This way I can buy you books for it when we cant travel. They checked out and headed to the next store. Tony got him a telescope Tony asked him if he gave him the proper tools if he could help him design weapons. I could my dad showed me alot about weapon design. The picked out a couple more things and headed for the mall. I am going to get you a couple of new tunics so when we go out you will look nice. They walked in the mall and Alex was a little uncomfortable with all the people. He did not like crowds. He got distracted and lost Tony. He looked around and got scared he was alone in the crowd. He went over to a bench in the corner and sit down. He hugged his knees and stared. He noticed a guy in black pants and a red hoodie he was a big alpha. beside him was a smaller brown haired omega. they talked and pointed and the two approached him. The omega sit down beside him and asked if he was ok? He introduced himself as Peter. This is my mate Wade. Whats your name? I am Alex. I lost my mate in the crowd. Wade approached him but did not touch him. Whats your mates name hun. Tony. Alex looked up and spotted Tony in the crowd. Tony noticed him and rushed over. Wade looked shocked. Tasky hey buddy whats up? Oh hey wade he replied! Tony rushed over to Alex and hugged him. He asked if he was ok? Yes sir Peter here helped me stay calm. Thank you Wade for watching over him. So who is your mate Wade? Tony asked pointing to Peter. That is peter you know spider man. No way you mated with him. Yep great uh. So who is your mate? This is Alex son of Dr. Doom. The alphas stood there and talked for awhile about a mission Wade needed help with. They decided to go back to he house so they could discuss it further. Alex and Peter sit in the back seat and the alphas up front. Peter and Alex sit silently in the back seat as the alphas discussed the details. Tony agreed to help him. They agreed Peter should stay with Alex at his house since it was in the country unlike Wades apartment. They stopped over at Wades apartment and picked up some stuff for Peter. Then they headed back to the house.

They arrived back at the house and Tony and Wade unpacked the car. Peter helped Alex set up his Telescope on the upper deck and they played with it for a few hours while the alphas planned the mission. Peter said You guys have an amazing house up here. The view is amazing. Wade and I live in a small apartment and he is gone alot but I love him so much. How did you and Wade meet? I saw him one night when I was on patrol. I feel in love with him at first sight. He asked to mate with me three months ago. So how did you and Tony meet? My dad introduced us. We have been mated for six months now. Alex said nervously. The alphas came out and said dinner was here. Wade had ordered pizza. They all sit down in the living room and ate dinner. Tony spoke up. Me and Wade are leaving in the morning. We will be gone for a week. I don't want you two to leave the house. You are safe here. I don't want you to patrol Peter Wade said. I need you here to keep Alex safe. Being Dooms son puts him in danger. Yes alpha Peter replied. Peter and Wade kissed each other sweetly. After dinner Wade and Tony packed their gear up while Peter and Alex watched a movie. After they were done they joined the omegas on the couch. Peter sat on Wades lap while Tony sat in a arm chair and Alex sat as his feet. Alex kept glancing at Wade and Peter. They loved each other so much. He wished Tony loved him that much. Tony noticed Alex and nudged him. He climbed up on his lap and cuddled into Tony's chest. Tony kissed him. After the movie Tony showed Wade and Peter their room and said good night and came back to their own bedroom. He told Alex to strip and present himself. Alex said I am sleepy. Tony slapped him across the face and said he did not care. Alex stripped and Tony roughly entered him. Alex cried into the pillow. Tony was tired of his crying so he grabbed Alex and flipped him over on his back and chocked him. Alex started gasping for air as Tony chocked him. Tony grinned as Alex tried to push his hands away. Tony pushed back into Alex and knotted as Alex passed out. Tony moaned and let go of Alex. Alex gasped for air and sobbed. Tony rolled them over on their sides and Alex sobbed. Little did Tony know Peter had been in the bathroom next door Peter was in shock. He quickly went back to his room and found Wade asleep. Peter fell into a restless sleep. Tony grinned as he bit down again and again on the back of Alex's neck marking him. He held his hand over Alex's mouth to keep him from making any noise. Tony's knot finally went down and he pulled out and fell asleep. Alex got up and went into the bathroom and cried. He looked in the mirror and could see the bruises forming on his neck. He brushed his teeth and drank a glass of water. He headed back to the bedroom and crawled into bed and fell asleep. 

The alarm went off at five AM and they got up. They all ate a quick breakfast and Wade loaded everything into the car. Wade grabbed Peter and kissed him deeply. Tony grabbed Alex's arm and whispered in his ear. We will talk about your attitude when I get back. Tony kissed Alex and the mercs left. Peter went to the kitchen for coffee and Alex curled up on the couch and sobbed. His neck hurt. He had worn a turtle neck to cover the bruises on his neck and wrist. Peter came back in and sit his cup down on the table and sit beside Alex on the couch. Peter gently touched Alex's face. Does Tony hurt you alot? How did you know? I have super hearing and I could hear you in the bedroom. Yes but it has been awhile. How did you really meet him? My dad did not want me cause his partner gave birth to a alpha. He sold me to Tony. I thought selling omegas was illegal? Peter asked. Tony is a mercenary so legal does not matter to him. Alex curled up in a ball and Peter rubbed his back until he fell asleep. Peter turned on the TV and flipped channels until he found something to watch. Alex woke up a few hours later and they two ate lunch. After eating Alex asked if he wanted to join him in the hot tub. They changed into their swimming trunks. Alex left his turtle neck on. Peter told him it would be better if he took it off. Alex slowly took his shirt off and peter gasped at the bruises. They stood out against his pale skin. Alex looked embarrassed as he climbed in the hot tub. Peter sit down beside him and put his arm around him. I wished I could help you. Alex looked scared. Please don't tell anyone about what Tony does to me! He only punishes me when I deserve it. Peter looked shocked. Wade has never hurt me even when I disobeyed him. Alphas are not supposed to hurt their mates. They are supposed to care for them and protect them. I won't tell anybody about this but if you ever want my help just call me. Alex snuggled against peter. Peter lifted Alex's chin and kissed him. Alex kissed back. They sit there in each others arms and enjoyed the peacefulness. For once Alex felt safe. They climbed out of the hot tub and sit on the deck and watched the sun set. Peter kissed hims again. This time deeper and with more passion. Peter lead him inside and they started undressing each other. Peter pushed him gently onto the bed. and they kissed again. Do you want to go further Peter asked? Yes but please be gentle. Peter kissed his forehead gently. He gently pushed in a finger and Alex moaned Peter slipped in a second finger and Alex gasped. Am I hurting you Peter asked? No I am used to no prep. Tony just enters and it hurts. Peter rubbed his back. Peter slipped on a condom and lined himself up and pushed in. Alex moaned it felt like heaven. He was smaller and more gentle then Tony. Sorry I am not as big as an Alpha. It is ok Alex moaned. It feels good. Peter rolled Alex over and started kissing him while sitting a gentle pace. Alex moaned as Peter hit his prostate. Alex tensed up and sprayed his cum on the bed. Peter tensed up and finished. He pulled out and they fell asleep in each others arms. 

Alex woke up first and Peter was soak and wet. He smelled of heat. Alex woke him up. Your in heat Peter. Do you want me to call Wade for you. No I will be fine. Peter got up and took a cold shower with Alex trying to cool his heat. Peter moaned and rubbed against Alex. Alex dropped to his knees and took Peters hard cock in his mouth. He sucked gently as he stuck his finger in Peters wet hole. Peter moaned and came in Alex's mouth. Peter said thank you Alex and kissed him. Alex helped him to the bedroom as another wave of his heat came. Peter was moaning and rolling on the bed grinding against the sheets. Alex rubbed his back. Please Alex I need you Peter moaned. I don't have a knot Peter I can't do much for you. I don't care I just need something inside me. Alex grabbed a condom and slipped in. Peter moaned below him. Alex picked up the pace. Peter cum all over Alex's stomach. Alex could feel Peters body trying to grab a knot that was not there. Alex finished and pulled out. He helped Peter to the basement. It is nice down here Peter said. Peter fell asleep on the bed down stairs as Alex went back up and threw the sheets and blankets in the washer. Alex heard Peters phone ringing on the nightstand. He saw Wades name on the ID. He answered. Hello. Peter Wade asked. No this is Alex. "Hey Alex where is Peter?" He is sleeping his heat started today. Wade sighed. "Tony and I are done with our mission and will be home in the morning. please keep an eye on Peter for me Alex." I will sir! Wade hung up Alex opened the windows and lit a candle. In about an hour the smell of Peters heat was gone so Alex remade the bed and put out the candle. He headed back down to the basement to find peter grinding against the sheets. Alex sit down beside him and rubbed his back. 

Alex woke up to the sound of a car pulling up. Wake up Peter Wade is back. Stay down here and I will send Wade down. Alex stood up and felt weak in the knees. I think my heat is coming Alex said. Alex went upstairs. Wade said hello and asked were Peter was. He is in the basement and he needs you. Alex headed to the shower and cleaned up. He could smell his own heat coming and he could feel the slick starting to run down his legs. He called for Tony. Tony rushed in. Alex was needing his touch. Tony walked over and sniffed him. Are you in heat? I think so please I need you. Tony helped him into the bedroom. Alex climbed onto the bed and started grinding against the sheets. He was desperate for friction and relief. Tony undressed and grinned at Alex. Tell me what you need? I need you to put your cock in my hole. Please Alpha I need you. Tony said present your self and Alex obeyed. Tony lined up and pushed himself in. Alex moaned and bucked his hips. Tony sit a rough pace. Alex moaned as he came on the bed below him. Tony grunted as he felt his knot rise. it slipped in and Alex moaned as it locked in place. Alex felt better as he fell asleep with Tony's knot locked inside him. Because Alex was in heat Tony's knot stayed inflated longer. Tony fell asleep curled up against his mate. Alex woke up the next morning feeling pretty good. His heat was gone. No it can't be. I must be pregnant that is the only thing that would cause my heat to go away. He knew the only thing to stop a heat early was an Alphas knot. Tony woke up about an hour later and they headed downstairs. Peter and Wade were having coffee at the table. Peter looked better to. After breakfast Tony drove Wade and Peter back home while Alex watched TV.


	3. Shattered dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has good news but his happiness did not last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter talks about abuse and miscarriage so if that is a trigger avoid this chapter.

It has been about a month and half since Alex's last heat and he was not feeling so well. He spent about an hour each day throwing up. Tony tried to help the best he could. He set him a doctors appointment. Alex was nervous as he sit in the waiting room. The nurse called him back and ran some test. The doctor came back with a smile on her face. Congratulations you are pregnant. Tony hugged him and kissed his cheek. I am so happy I have always wanted a child. The doctor wrote a prescription for some vitamins and sit another appointment in a month. After they left tony drove them to a restaurant for a celebration lunch. They ate a nice lunch and headed for the mall. Tony bought him a few new tops for when he began to show. Alex was tired by the time he arrived back home. Tony helped him upstairs and tucked him in bed. Tony kissed his cheek. Tony said if this baby is a male alpha we will not have any more kids. I only want this one to carry on my name. 

Tony headed downstairs and Alex heard him talk on the phone. They talked for a couple of hours. Alex heard him come back upstairs. "I am moving Wade and Peter into the guest house. Wade and I are going to be going on several missions over the next few months. Peter is pregnant as well. I don't want you two to be alone. " when are they moving in? "They will be here tomorrow so let's go get the guest house ready. " Alex Grabbed Some sheets. They headed across the drive way to the guest house. Alex had never been inside. It was roomy and really nice. It had a great view of the lake. After they were done they headed back over to the house and went upstairs to bed. Tony said strip for me. Alex was tired and groaned. He took his time undressing. Tony got aggravated and grabbed his arm. Alex yelped. Tony twisted his arm and alex dropped to his knees. Tony let go and said get on your knees. Alex refused and curled up on the floor. Tony kicked him hard in the back. Alex cried out curling himself up into a ball to protect the baby. Tony grabbed him and yanked him up. He slapped him hard enough across the face that he fell backwards on to the floor. Tony laughed and crawled into bed. Alex crawled over to the bed. He started to climb up and Tony punched him in the face blacking his eye and knocking him back to the floor. Tony threw a pillow at him and pointed to the corner. Alex crawled over and laid down. He grabbed a blanket and covered up. He fell asleep. 

They woke up early the next morning. Alex limped to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror his eye was swollen shut. His arm was bruised. He rubbed his stomach. He hoped the baby was ok. He Washed His Face And Headed Downstairs For Breakfast. Tony looked at him and smiled. Wade will be here soon and you will stay in the bedroom until your face his healed. Alex ate and slowly walked back up stairs. He watched from behind the curtains as Wade and Peter moved into the guest house. Wade was smiling and holding Peters hand. Peter was glowing and happy. Tony told them that he was sick and needed to be in bed for a few days. Once they were settled in Tony came back home and sit on the couch and turned on the tv. Peter and Wade were sitting on the deck watching the sunset. Alex was depressed he wished Tony would do small things like that with him. 

Alex walked downstairs and and stood quietly beside Tony. Tony looked up at him. "Yes" I am sorry I disobeyed you. I will behave. Please forgive me? Tony stood up and walked over to Alex. "I am sorry I hurt you but you will learn to obey me. I don't like hurting you but you have to learn. " Tony wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled him close. He kissed him deeply. "Is the baby ok?" " I don't know my stomach has been hurting all day. Tony looked concerned. "Let's get you upstairs to lay down." Tony helped him upstairs. Alex Groaned And Laid down. Tony left and Alex sobbed his stomach was cramping. He got up and headed for the bathroom. He turned on the shower and climbed in. He cried out in pain as a gush of fluid ran from him. He rushed to the toilet as he felt more liquid. He had lost the baby. He climbed back in the shower. He sat on the floor and cried. Tony got worried and came up to check on him. He rushed over to the shower when he saw the blood. Alex was crying. Tony helped him up and out of the shower. He dried him off and carried him to the bed. "I don't know if you will ever forgive me alex. I love you and what I did was wrong. I never wanted to hurt the baby" Alex replied in between sobs. I forgive you and rolled over and fell asleep. 

Tony sit on the deck on nursed a beer. He sobbed. He could not forgive himself. This was his fault. Wade walked over and wrapped his arm around Tonys shoulder. What's wrong buddy? Alex lost the baby a little bit ago. Wade looked shocked. I am so sorry is there anything I can do to help you out? "Thank you Wade. I just needed someone to talk to. I don't think I can go on this mission with you. I need to be here with Alex" I understand you stay here with Alex he needs you. Tony came back upstairs and sit beside Alex. *I love you and I want to make it up to you.* Alex looked up at him. I love you and we can try again during my next heat. Tony kissed him and they fell asleep.


	4. second chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets pregnant again and Tony starts treating him better after an argument with Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give Alex a break.

It has been a year since Alex had a miscarriage. Peter gave birth to a beautiful baby girl three months ago. She weighed seven pounds and they named her Annabel. They stayed in the guest house since Peter liked it there. Alex had become more reclusive since Peter had his baby. He spent long hours on the deck studying and taking pictures. Tony was worried about him. Tony walked out on the deck and said "Let's go for a walk I want to talk to you." We can talk here. Tony Sat Down Beside Alex And Placed And Arm Around His shoulder. "I love you and I want to make you happy. I know I have made mistakes in the past. I want to make things right again. Your heat is due in the next day or so. Let's try and have another baby" Alex grinned and hugged him. Really you mean it? "Yes I do. I promise to take care of you this time." 

Alex woke up the next morning coated in sweat. He was in heat. He nervously woke up Tony. Tony smiled and cuddled against him. "I love you. Are you ready to try and have another baby?" Yes I am. Alex got on his hands and knees before Tony. Tony shook his head. Lay on your back I want to look at you in the eye and kiss you. Alex laid down and Tony slowly entered him. Alex moaned. Tony sit a slow pace. He deeply kissed Alex and then started kissing his neck. He pulled out. "Roll over on your side " Alex did and Tony entered him and a few minutes later his knot started to rise. Alex moaned as it locked them together. He curled closer to Tony and shivered. Tony covered them up and Alex fell asleep. Tony laid there and thought about his mate. He felt his heart break when he thought about the last baby they lost. He promised himself he would protect him. Tony felt his knot go down and he pulled out. He curled up against Alex and wrapped his arm around him and fell asleep.

About a month later Alex started having morning sickness again. Tony bought him a test and it came back positive. Tony was excited he would get a second chance. Alex was scared. He had nightmares about the last baby and he kept picturing Tony kicking him and pushing him to the floor. Alex was laying in bed watching tv trying to recover from morning sickness. Tony opened the door and brought in a tray with soup crackers and ginger ale. This will help your stomach. The baby needs you to eat. Alex smiled and ate. He finished most of his soup and drank the soda. Tony sit the tray aside and pulled something from his pocket. He opened it and handed Alex a ring. I love you and I want to marry you the proper way. Alex took the ring and smiled.

About three months later Alex was glowing and started showing. He had a doctors appointment today to find out the babies gender. They arrived at the clinic and Tony held his hand as they waited for the doctor. They called him back and he laid on the table. They put the gel on him and the doctor started taking pictures. The doctor smiled you have a healthy baby. Do you want to know the gender? Yes alex replied. It is a boy. He is a big boy probably an alpha. Tony grinned he was finally getting a son. They headed home and Alex was nervous. He knew Tony. He went through nice periods after he really hurt Alex. He would hurt him and then beg for forgiveness. He would be nice then the whole cycle would start again. 

Alex was enjoying the nice fall weather him and Peter were taking baby Anabel for walk on the lake shore. They walked for about an hour before heading home. Alex opened the door and saw Tony standing there. Alex felt his pace quicken. He backed up and Tony grabbed his arm. We need to talk. Alex tried to free his arm. Alex was shocked when Wade tackled Tony. "Get your hands of him. " Alex sit on the stairs of the deck and cried. Peter came running over. "Peter take Alex over to the house for a little bit. Tony and I need to talk" Yes sir. Peter helped Alex over to the guest house. Alex sit on the couch and Peter put a blanket around his shoulders. Are you ok? Tony promised he would not do this again. He said he would not hurt me or the baby like last time. "What do you mean last time?" When I was pregnant last time and miscarried. The night before it happened Tony got mad at me and kicked me and hit me really bad. "Tony beat you while you were pregnant last time?" Yes. I am glad Wade stepped in or else I am afraid Tony would have done it again. Wade came over and said Peter can you leave us alone for a few minutes? I need to talk to Alex for a few minutes. Peter went upstairs and Wade sit down beside Alex. "Tony has hurt you before hasn't he?" Alex looked scared. Yes sir. "I talked to him. If he tries to hurt you again you either call me or come over. I will help. I want you and the baby to be safe." Alex nodded and got up and headed home. Tony was in the bathroom looking at a black eye. Wade had scared him. 

Alex headed to the guest room and laid on the bed. He curled up on the bed. He heard Tony head to the bedroom and go to bed. Tony turned on the tv. Alex waited for about an hour and went out to the back deck overlooking the water. He cried as he looked at the ring. Tony promised he would take care of me and our baby. He was jealous of Wade and Peter. He took his ring off and walked back inside. He laid the ring on the counter and wrote a note.   
"Sorry about being a failure as a mate. I am sorry I made you mad all those times. You deserve a mate who is submissive and behaved. Don't worry about me I will be fine. Love Alex" He laid the ring on top of the note and grabbed his backpack and headed out. He walked for a few miles and got tired. He hid in a cave and snuggled into a sleeping bag and fell into a dream less sleep.

Tony woke up the next morning and found the note. He cried as held the ring and read the note. Tony rushed over to Wades house and banged on the door. Wade opened up. "What's wrong?" Alex is missing and all he left was this note. We have to find him. It's cold and I am worried about the baby. Wade grabbed his jacket and headed followed Tony. Alex woke up the next morning cold and hungry. He forgot about that when the baby started kicking. He smiled and rubbed his belly. He grabbed a breakfast bar out of his bag and then curled back into his sleeping bag. He wanted to go home. 

About two hours later he heard Tony calling for him. Tony sounded hurt and sad. He heard him sit down on a rock near the entrance and cried. Alex whimpered and Tony came in. He ran over to Alex and wrapped him in a hug. Alex was shivering. Tony took of his coat and wrapped it around Alex. He picked him up. Let's go home. They walked out of the cave and Wade came up to him. "Is he ok?" Yes he is just cold and hungary. Tony carried him into the house and tucked him into bed. Wade brought up some oatmeal and hot chocolate. "I am going to leave you two alone and head home. "Thank you Wade" hey Tony feel. Alex placed his hand on Alex's stomach and he could feel the baby kick. He smiled and kissed Alex. I love you. Here this is yours. He handed Alex back his ring and kissed his forehead.


	5. new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has his baby. Tony and alex move into a gated community along with Peter and Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a happy chapter.

Alex stood in the shower trying to overcome the pain of his contractions. They were getting stronger. Tony came into the bathroom to check on him. Are you ok? They hurt. I am ready to go to the hospital. Tony agreed. Let's get you dressed and I will call Peter so he can come. Tony called Wade and Peter came over. Alphas were not allowed in the delivery room. Tony and Peter helped him to the car. He just got in the car and another contraction hit. He cried out in pain as Peter rubbed his back trying to help him. They arrived at the hospital about thirty minutes later. Tony and Peter helped him inside and they sit him down in a wheelchair. They took him upstairs. The nurse pointed to the delivery room waiting room to wait with the other alphas. The nurse helped Alex into a hospital gown and helped him climb up on the bed. The doctor a nice beta examined him. You are fixing to give birth. About an hour later he was ready to push. Peter held his hand as he pushed. He screamed as the baby was born. He fell down on the bed exhausted. The doctor put in stiches while they cleaned up the baby and brought him over. Alex almost cried when he saw his baby for the first time. He was beautiful. He had brown hair and green eyes. The nurse brought in Tony who rushed over to his side. Tony smiled down at his mate and son. The baby weighed nine pounds and was an alpha. They named him chance masters. They brought the baby home three days later. 

About a month later Tony announced they where moving to a gated community. It was a safe place for omegas and Peter and Alex would both get jobs as customer service helpers in a call center. They liked hiring omegas in a call center because they are calm and sound good on the phone. They would provide child care while they worked. Alex was excited because he would get to meet new friends and have a small income. Omegas were not allowed to have pay checks but they were given small allowances every week for working. Tony had looked into this place and figured it would be good for Peter and alex to be when him and Wade where on missions.

They moved about a month later. Baby chance was getting big. Alex adored him. He wanted more children but Tony refused. He only wanted one child and alpha to carry on the family name. He begged Tony but Tony stood his ground and put Alex on long term birth control. Alex hated moving. He helped Tony load boxes into the truck and they followed Wade to the community. Wade and Peter lived next door. The house was nice but Alex was missing the old house. Alex and Tony had one room and baby chance was in the room across the hall. They got settled in but it would be another four months before Alex could go to work. Peter announced he was pregnant again and Alex got excited.


	6. starting over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony decided he no longer wants Alex as his mate and abandons him and Chance. Wade takes in Alex as a second mate. They move to Wades house in the smoky mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex Gets A Second Chance At Being happy.

Please tony don't throw us out. Alex begged Tony. I told you I found someone else who I like better. Alex cried as he picked up Chance and his diaper bag and headed over to a Wades and knocked on the door. Wade answered a few moments later. Come in Alex. What's wrong hun? Did Tony hurt you again? No its worst. He told me he no longer wants to be my mate and he threw us out. He met a beta girl awhile back he likes her better. Peter wade said keep an eye on Chance. Peter took chance. Wade put his hand on Alex's shoulder. "Let's go get your stuff you will stay with me and Peter." Wade knocked on the door. Tony answered "I thought I told you to never come back. Alex hid behind Wade. Wade stepped forward. I come to pick up Alex's and chances stuff. "Fine " Tony grumbled you guys have two hours. Wade followed Alex into Chances room and they quickly packed his stuff and carried his stuff over to Wades apartment. Then they packed up Alex's stuff and got his stuff moved over. Alex stay here I want to talk to Tony. Wade came back to Tonys apartment. "I can't believe you gave up the best mate you have ever had. He loved you even though you beat him and treated him like trash. I am taking Alex as a second mate and we are leaving in the morning to my second house. I never want to see you ever come around me and my family again that includes Alex and Chance. "

Wade came back over. Alex Peter we need to talk. Wade sit down on the couch. " I have decided to take Alex as a second mate so that way him and Chance will be taken care of. We are going to pack tonight and we are leaving in the morning. " Peter hugged Alex I can't wait til you are part of the family. They spent about three hours packing and Wade went and picked up a moving truck. They loaded everything on to the truck and locked it. They ate pizza they ordered in and put the kids to bed. Wade looked at Peter. "Are you ok with me taking Alex as a second mate? I will always love you. Alex can't be without a mate. It is unsafe for him and the baby. " I love the idea of having Alex as part of the family. He is my best friend. 

Alex are you ready? Wade said as he took Alex's hand and led him to the bedroom. Yes sir Alex replied nervously. Can Peter come to. "Of course he can." Alex stepped into the bedroom and undressed. Wade looked him up and down you are so little. Wade wrapped his arms around him and kissed him gently. He laid Alex on the bed and started kissing him moving from his lips and kissing him down his chest and ending at his crotch. He gently took alex and started sucking. He was gentle and Alex moaned as he kissed Peter deeply. Wade told him to get on his knees and Alex did. Wade ran his tongue around Alex's wet tight hole. Alex shivered in pleasure. Wade stuck in one finger and wiggled it around. He stuck in a second finger and spread him open. Wade pulled out his fingers and lined himself up. He pushed in gently and Alex moaned. Wade sit a steady but fast pace. He POUNDED For About Five Minutes Before He Felt His Knot starting To rise. Alex yelped as the knot entered him. Wade gave one more thrust before they were locked together. Wade reached up and bit down hard over Tonys claim mark. Alex buried his head in the pillow and cried out. It hurt twice as bad this time. Wade let go and they laid down and waited for Wades knot to go down. Peter snuggled up against Alex and kissed Wade. They all fell asleep. They woke up the next morning and fed the kids breakfast and headed out. Alex passed Tony on the hallway while he was waiting for Wade. Tony pushed him against the wall and sniffed him. You smell like Wade. He pushed back Alex's hair and frowned at the claim mark. He raised his hand to hit Alex and before he could hit him. Wade grabbed his hand and threw him to the floor. Stay Away FROM My mate. 

They arrived at Wades summer house about eight hours later. It was beautiful. The leafs were start to change colors. They unpacked the truck and put everything away. Since Alex did not get chances crib he slept in a playpen in the bedroom besides Peters daughter. The kids rooms were across the hallway from the master bedroom. The master bedroom had a deck that over looked the mountains. Alex stood on the deck for a few minutes with Chance. He whispered to the baby. We finally get a second chance to be happy and Tony can never hurt us again. Wade came out on the deck and wrapped his arms around Alex's waist. "Do you like it here? You are finally safe. Yes I love it here.


End file.
